Digital Clash
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Summary inside. I hope you like it.


This is a TMNT/Digimon crossover attached to my story 'TMNT Digidestined'.

This is how the eight became the Digidestined, and how they came in contact with their first Digimon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late at night, but Caterina Hamato, known to her brother's as Kitty, couldn't fall asleep.

It was like her mind knew something was going to happen but wasn't telling her…

She sat up, violet eyes irritated, and pulled on her white bandana.

She got out of bed, stretching, and her heart pulled her towards her brother's makeshift lab.

He was asleep on the couch but, strangely, his computer was still on.

White numbers were moving on the screen like columns, captivating her.

She didn't even realize her brother's were behind her, asking her what was going on.

Then the numbers started coming off the screen, molding the form of a large egg.

As the light grew brighter, Kitty was surprised she could still see the white, orange-spotted egg.

Before the large egg fell, she moved forward instinctively, catching it and nearly falling on her shell.

"MAN!! That's one big egg!!" Raph stated.

"Can I hold it?!"

"NO!!!!"

Kitty held the egg tighter as Mikey moved closer, and he gave a mock-hurt pout.

"Kitty…it's shaking…" Don pointed out.

And indeed it was, catching Kitty's attention immediately.

She rubbed it softly, and the shaking increased.

The top popped off, revealing a black ball of fuzz with yellow eyes.

"Hi, there." She greeted sweetly, smiling.

"What's that thing?"

It bristled when Raph got too close, and blew pink bubbles at him.

The surprised turtle fell back on his shell, and glared.

"Why that little-!"

Kitty held the creature tighter, and whistled a made up tune.

It seemed to calm the black ball of fluff, who whistled along in a musical voice, blowing gentle bubbles to make her laugh.

"Aww…He likes you!"

Mikey grinned, petting the small creatures head.

"It's amazing…" Don muttered, inspecting it closely.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"It's an adorable little creature and he's my pet!" Kitty answered childishly.

"…Kitty…"

"Don't try to hurt him, Raphie!"

Mikey came back with some Halloween candy, and both happily fed it to the small creature.

It ate it all, and then started shaking.

"Buddy?"

There was a bright light, and the creature grew.

It was now pink, with strange ears and brilliant brown eyes.

"…Whoa…" Mikey muttered.

"Hello. What's your name?" Kitty asked, smiling.

"My name's Koromon. What's yours?"

As her brother's gaped at the fact the creature talked, she smiled.

"I'm Kitty, and these are my brothers. Leo, Raphie, Donny, and Mikey."

He smiled, and she hugged Koromon closer.

Don looked at a clock, and realized it was messed up.

"It seems whenever this creature does something, it messes with electronic devices…"

"So, what are you, Koromon?"

"I'm a Digimon, short for Digital Monster. I come from the Digital World."

"Really? Cool!"

Kitty stood up, the 'Digimon' in her arms, and turned to her brothers.

"Can I keep him?"

"No!"

"You're just biased, Raphie!"

"…What?"

"It means you just want Koromon to leave because you don't like him." Don explained.

"…Oh…well, that's why! What better reason is there?!"

Kitty glared, saying, "Well, I like Koromon! So he's staying!"

She turned her back defiantly, and grabbed some more candy.

"Hungry, Koromon?"

"Yep!!"

After he ate so many chocolate bars, he went to sleep on the couch.

"Aww…he's so cute!"

Mikey agreed, when it seemed Koromon awoke, stiffening as if in pain.

"Koromon?" Leo asked warily.

"What's wrong with 'im?" Raph questioned.

"I don't know…too much chocolate?" Don offered.

There was a bright light, and Kitty shielded her eyes.

When she lowered her arms, she saw a huge yellow dinosaur with green eyes.

"…Whoa…"

Kitty smiled.

"That's cool!"

She ran forward before Raph could stop her, and climbed onto his back.

"KITTY!!!!"

The large yellow Digimon ran out, breaking the walls down and jumping through the tops of the tunnels in order to get to street level.

"KITTY!!!!!!!!!!!"

Don grabbed his laptop as the four brothers followed the Digimon, worried for their sister's safety.

They crawled up through a mound of debris, and saw the Digimon stop.

"What's wrong?" They heard Kitty ask.

The sky looked like the computer screen had, and a much larger egg was forming.

Green eyes never wavered as they stared, when the egg in the sky cracked open, revealing a large green bird with a human-like body.

As it soared over the streets, a huge shadow flying over the surface, the large yellow Digimon felt threatened.

"Pepper Flame!"

It missed, and Kitty jumped off his back.

"Koromon, don't do it!!"

Raph ran up to her, watching as she clutched the Digimon's arm.

"Kitty, we've gotta go!"

"NO!! Not without Koromon!!"

"Don't be stubborn!!"

Leo ran up, breathless.

"We've gotta move!! They're gonna fight!!"

"Pepper Flame!"

The flame hit the metal plate on the parrot-like Digimon's head, and it chuckled darkly.

"Sonic Destroyer!"

It struck hard, and building debris started falling.

The Digimon shielded the three, Kitty on the bottom of the pile-up and Raph on the top.

Don's laptop went on the fritz, but he hardly noticed.

A large orange dinosaur was in the yellow ones place, a brown helmet on his head.

"Who's that?" Kitty asked as they started moving off each other.

"Koromon?" Leo questioned.

"…I'm Greymon now…"

"Ya can be whoeva' ya wanna be, big guy…" Raph replied, stunned.

Greymon stood up tall.

"Nova Flame!"

The other Digimon was knocked off his feet, and scrambled for his footing.

Greymon charged, and they clashed like boulders.

Greymon was shoved back, but he got back up and lashed out before being tossed back.

As he struggled to rise, his opponent straightened.

"Sonic Destroyer!"

Greymon fell back, unresponsive.

"GREYMON!!!!!" Kitty yelled, crying.

Raph held her back as Leo moved closer.

"Greymon, wake up!! He's coming!!"

No response, when he heard a high-pitched, annoying noise.

He turned to see Cat holding an old harmonica she'd found, blowing as hard as she could.

She often used it to wake the four brothers up in the morning…

"It works on us…"

He grabbed it from her quickly, and sucked in breath before blowing as hard as he could.

It left him gasping for breath, but Greymon's orange eyes snapped open, and he was up the next moment.

Leo thought he was hallucinating when he saw three turtle-like shadows in an alleyway…

"Nova Flame!"

The flame was so powerful, it blinded them all momentarily.

When they opened their eyes, nothing was there, only wreckage.

"GREYMON!!! GREYMON, WHERE ARE YOU!?! DON'T YOU WANNA PLAY WITH ME ANYMORE!?!" Kitty yelled into the empty night air, eyes still watery.

'…What was all THAT about?'


End file.
